injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
The Arkham Knight/Arkham Knight
The Arkham Knight is an unusual character, having six hits on both his combos, including a fully-ranged heavy combo. While both his specials deal reduced damage, he can initiate them with quick hits along with a passive to better his SP2 with more damage and Area Effect. He can be unlocked through his Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be randomly obtained from the Arkham Pack. However, obtaining him from a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. Note that he is sorted by name under "T" instead of "A", putting him after Superman and before The Flash. Strategy The Arkham Knight is usually outfitted to take advantage of one or both basic attack patterns, but he can be used with a focus on either of his special attacks, for he can often generate as much power as is needed with a single combo and/or with aid from his gear and teammates. Basic Attacks His combo ender is vulnerable (i.e. it is possible for you to use a special while being hit by it, even if you are not blocking). The Arkham Knight can nevertheless wield Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar and/or the Gauntlets of Azrael well, as, operating off 9% of his damage as a base and applying effects unrelated to damage over three hits, his combo-ender is definitely in the top percentage of combo enders. His heavy basic combo is fully ranged. It can always hit targets who are not in melee distance. While it is not possible to keep shooting to keep them away as you will move up to your target after one combo, this is very good for getting some free hits in retaliation after being knocked back and makes it almost impossible to chain basic combos against him with knock-back combo characters. However, on offense, since you can only hit one basic attack each time against a blocking opponent and his heavy attacks have a slow starting animation, he gets interrupted easily if in melee range. When fighting against him, ranged specials can also take advantage of his slow starting animations to catch him off-guard after knocking him back. His full light and heavy combos do 66.7% and 83.3% more damage respectively than characters with the same damage stat but ordinary basic combos (e.g. Bane/Arkham Origins). For some perspective, his heavy combos do the damage a character with ~2000 base damage would do if they had normal basic combos. Much like Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight, The Arkham Knight can generate over one bar of power with a single basic combo if some additional power generation is provided by gear and teammates. He is an even better character than her at doing so, however, as he has two 6-hit combos and can use one at range. Special Attacks The Arkham Knight's specials have fast starting animations, making them hard to block. The drone's damage is part of his special 2, and will apply on special 2 effects such as power drain and crit from gear. In the case of crit, the Area Effect damage will also deal similarly increased damage. However, stun on special 2 from gear will be applied on the last normal hit, and the drone will continue firing at the target, essentially negating the stun. Cloak of Destiny will boost the drone's damage, although the drone's natural damage is counted as reaching 200% of the counter, so it's damage would only be doubled at max (200% damage increase against stunned + 100% damage increase from reaching 200% = 400% total damage = 200% of reaching 200% damage). Only the last hit of both of his specials can knock out a character. If his opponent is already at low health the first hits can only bring them to 1 health. The drone damage from his SP2 is an exception; while Area Effect cannot knock out characters, it is possible for the normal last hit of his SP2 to knock out a character, and then for the drone to keep firing at and possibly knock out the next character when they are forced to tag in as well. Also noted, if the normal hits of his SP2 knocks out a character, upon the next character that tags in next and his drone starts shooting, if the opponent has enough power to use their special(s), they can immediately start using their special right away, thus the drone will not deal any damage to that character, but will still deal Area Effect damage to the other character the opponent has left on their team. This strongly encourages him to use his special(s) on an enemy that have large remaining health left. However, if the enemy were to suffer from a DOT and is not blocking, he would be able to KO his enemy on earlier hits with his special attacks, transferring it's damage to the next opponent that comes into play. Despite his passive describing "Achieving 180%" on his SP2, it is impossible to do so since his specials is a "Target"-type of special, thus the only way to use his passive is reaching 200% on it. Additionally, it has a large 200% area, larger than Deathstroke/Arkham Origins' SP1. Arkham teammates Arkham Knight characters DO work with Harley Quinn/Arkham, The Joker/Arkham Origins and Bane/Arkham Origins's Arkham teammate passives as per update 2.8. Gear Equipping him with the Gauntlets of Azrael and Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar (especially the latter) is very beneficial since he has a 3-hit combo ender, thus healing and power-draining for more. A better choice could be the Overpowered 5-U-93-R, since it does both power drain and life drain and would free up one gear slot. Additionally, the Overpowered 5-U-93-R also drains more power than Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar and ''provides a significant crit chance. While the evolved unblockable chance of his signature Custom Rifle gear is low compared to most, it is compensated by the large amounts of hits on his basic combo (more hits equals more chance to break block and allow the remaining hits to be unblocked for AI defence; for players, combos are interrupted after the first hit) and its other two effects are perfect for such a basic-heavy character. For a strong offensive build, equipping him with two more basic damage/crit chance gear would allow him to deal immense damage from his basic attack combos. Many players will focus only on his basic attacks because of how strong it is, if you want to utilize his passive, equipping him with power generation gears and/or CRIT on SP2 (e.g. Raven's Demonic Cloak ) can allow him to constantly use his SP2 and deal heavy damage to the enemy's team, especially since he has 6-hit combos and can generate power quickly. Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar is also excellent here for its one bar of starting power. Cloak of Destiny can be decent if he is teamed with a good stunning character like Static, as The Arkham Knight can utilize its damage boost on his full heavy combo without requiring power, and making it impossible to avoid or interrupt. Using the Soultaker Sword on the Arkham Knight can potentially allow him to snipe the enemy from afar with a barrage of unblockable hits after knocking them away. Interactions Good With *'The Flash/Regime: Aids with his very slow basic attacks. *Superman/Red Son: A damage boost to his deadly combo can quickly decimate teams. *Batman/Prime: Possibly a good teammate for The Arkham Knight, as Batman can provides a great amount of damage boost for him, increasing the damage for both his specials and basic attacks even better. *Batgirl/Prime: Her passive gives Arkham Knight a bar of starting power, allowing Arkham Knight to utilize his passive earlier. *Harley Quinn/Animated: Her damage boost increases The Arkham Knight's already strong damage and her power generation boost will assist him in reaching his SP2, allowing for the possibility of a drone strike. *'''Other Arkham teammates **'Harley Quinn/Arkham': The unblockable chance on SP2 she offers to Arkham teammates is a strong asset to The Arkham Knight's multi-hit SP2. **'Deadshot/Arkham Origins': The two can form an effective duo that specialize in area damage. Plus, while tagged out, Deadshot will provide power drain assists while The Arkham Knight fights. **'Bane/Arkham Origins': When Bane's passive activates, this may bring The Arkham Knight one bar closer to or right at two bars of power, allowing another opportunity to attempt The Arkham Knight's passive. Good Against *'Characters with knock-back combos, such as Batman and Doomsday':' '''Distance means nothing to The Arkham Knight's fully ranged heavy combo (further boosted with unblockable chance on basic attacks). *'Characters or gears which can evade, negate, or undo special attack damage.' **'Superman/Injustice 2, '''Batman/Dawn of Justice, The Flash/Wally West Rebirth, Riddler's Staff, Mother Box: The Arkham Knight’s deadly basic attacks can remove chunks of health without the use of special attacks, preventing him from triggering their evasive passives or effects. **'The Flash/Reverse Flash': Arkham Knight's basic attacks won't activate Reverse Flash's passive. Additionally, even if his SP2 does and Reverse Flash regenerates his health, he can't rinse away the Area of Effect damage from the rest of his team. *'Characters with low base health' **'Doomsday/Containment': The Arkham Knight's robust basic attacks can blow through all of Doomsday's resurrections and KO him while taking minimal damage. **'Superman/Prison': Even with Superman's passive activated, if The Arkham Knight achieves 200% on his SP2, it will deplete Superman's health faster than Superman can regenerate it. **'Bane/Luchador': The Arkham Knight's SP2 (with passive activated) has a long animation, meaning if Bane tags-in in the middle of it, Bane's passive won't activate. This gives The Arkham Knight an opportunity to shred Bane with his firearms. *'Characters and gears with health threshold activated passives and abilities.' **'Raven/Prime, Green Lantern/John Stewart, Astro-Harness, Shazam/New 52, etc'.: Their passives and abilities will not activate if they receive area effect damage when tagged out, leaving them vulnerable to attacks that can KO per hit. Countered By *'Raven/Prime': As only the last hits of his specials can knock out a character, he is likely to bring her to 1 health with the previous hits, allowing her passive to trigger. *'Black Adam': His lightning shield allows him to interrupt Arkham Knight's basic combos three times per tag in. *'Batman/Dawn of Justice', The Flash/Wally West Rebirth, Superman/Injustice 2: Their passives allow them to have a chance of evading all specials, thus, can make The Arkham Knight waste his special 2. However, since one of The Arkham Knight's other prominent features is his strong basic attacks, he is still less affected by their passives than most. *'Doomsday/Containment': The Arkham Knight's multi-hit SP2 can only KO one opponent. Therefore, it can only consume one resurrection per use. Abilities Here are The Arkham Knight's abilities. Although The Arkham Knight’s SP2, “Gotham Knight” can be chained from his heavy combo, there are some discrepancies regarding it. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *The Arkham Knight is the third mobile-exclusive character, after Darkseid and Static. **He is also the first to have a different aura color upon using his Super Move. He has a blue aura while Darkseid and Static have gold. *Chronologically, he's the second character to lack a "Prime" version as he does not exist in the Injustice universe. His card is labeled "Arkham Knight The Arkham Knight", and the same applies for the original version of Scorpion (known as Mortal Kombat Scorpion), then followed by Deadshot. However, he was the first mobile-exclusive character to not be a prime card, and was followed by Deadshot *His artifacts are Dragon Drone, Sniper Rifle, Mask, Pistols, and Missile. *The Arkham Knight is the first character to have a fully ranged combo. Some characters, such as Cyborg (third hit of heavy combo) and Harley Quinn/Animated (third and fourth hits of light combo), have part of their combos being ranged attacks. *Near the end of the game Batman: Arkham Knight, It is revealed that his real name is Jason Todd. **One of his support cards, Red Hood, refers to his identity as Red Hood, in which he was resurrected after death by the Joker (in A Death in the Family), and taken up the Joker's old identity of the Red Hood as a way to "retaliate" against Bruce (Batman) for letting the Joker live after all these years. "Red Hood" is also the identity he uses as a violent vigilante at the end of Batman: Arkham Knight. **Jason Todd as the Red Hood was introduced in Fighter Pack 1 DLC for Injustice 2. He is also playable as Red Hood on Injustice 2 Mobile. *Lost For Words's card has Batman's icon at the top right corner instead of Arkham Knight's own icon. *The name of his Super Move is likely a reference to his first lines upon revealing his identity in Batman: Arkham Knight: "What's the matter? Lost for words?" *There is a glitch in the 2.6 update in which, if you have a spare Armor Plating card and go to sell/view it in Collection, it will incorrectly show that it gives all Batman characters 10% more damage. *The Arkham Knight is the only character to have their special 1 deal reduced maximum damage but does not inflict any status effect, after Red Lantern Hal Jordan's SP1 was given a Power Drain effect. *He is the first character able to possibly knock out three low-health characters with a single heavy combo. *He has the same base stats as Black Adam/Kahndaq. *If he uses his Super Move and another character immediately tags in and uses their Super, it is possible for his pistols to stay on the screen for the rest of the match even if he is tagged out. *Previously, when Deadshot/Suicide Squad is able to share his target damage boost, hitting 199% on the meter will not activate Arkham Knight's passive, since his passive requires hitting max damage instead of 180% as stated. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Arkham characters Category:Arkham Knight characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Area-Effect Special Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:3-hit combo ender Category:Basic-Special combos